I Believe in Britney Spears and Minivans and Casserole
This piece was written by Shannon, for the show Shannon Knows What Cheese Would Say, because she has very confused feelings about her generation. Text of the Piece Stage R, there is the table from the back (infinity table) and a chair. 1 is standing on the chair, putting on make up and holding a hand mirror. There should be a cell phone and an empty bottle and extra clothing on the table and chair. 1 should be dressed like a hipster/valley girl/guy, and act like one as well. At centerstage are 2 and someone holding a mirror. 2 should be drawing plastic surgery lines all over his/her body, very slowly. At stage L, There is a chair on the floor where 3 is sitting, holding a mirror up to the audience. 3 is the sarcastic, maybe jaded artist. The rest of the cast will be placed strategically around the house, eating. The song Tik Tok by Ke$ha is playing, potentially on the boom box, which would be on the table with the hipster. '' 1: I am lonely. 2: Tired. Sad. Empty. 3: I feel no inspiration. 1: What's inspiration? 2: I don't feel alive, I miss feeling beautiful. 3: I have no time to think. 1: I need to get to know myself. 2: I don't know if I like myself. 3: Why can't everyone be happy and healthy and stop worrying and not be upset and angry and lonely and bitchy and hurting all the time? 1: I'm entitled. I just need to feed my soul. 2: I'm entitled? 3: What about the Native Americans in their own third world country reserves? 1: What about the AVI workers? 2: What about the Haitians? The retarded? The poor? 3: ''(in a very condescending voice) Don't you know how lucky you are? Ugh. We're only fortunate because an accident of birth. Life isn't easy for anyone. It's just a little bit easier for me. 1: What about the time my grandpa died? He fought in the war and he went to the camps and he hurt. (Lines like this can be replaced based on the actors' personal experience) 2: It's easier to hurt when you're not going hungry. 3: Other people are born with suffering and hunger and pain. I was lucky enough to be born with guilt. Too bad it gives me nothing to write about. 1: You're so vain. 2: So vain. 3: I bet you think this song is about you? 1: I am white and wealthy. 2: And weak. 3: Imperfect. 1: I'll never be perfect. 2: My body isn't perfect. If I fix it I can fix my soul. I'll have the boy. Or the girl. The career. 3: Or I can be an artist that means something instead of a yuppie pet. 1/2/3: WHINE. WHINE. WHINE. 1: But it still hurts. 2: I still hurt. 3: I'm just another white girl (privledged kid/prodigy/whatever) with nothing to talk about. Someone behind the mirror: I am never good enough. Casting Shannon, Parisa, Nikki, and Andrew performed. Category:Pieces